Forever Safe
by Secluded Angel 33
Summary: Yuki feels safe while lying in Kyo's embrace


**A/N: This is my second story. It is another one shot and I would like to give thanks to RollingOffHeads for the inspiration I got to write this story. I enjoy their story OffBalance and highly recommend reading it if you like things like this. :D**

**Yuki POV**

I finished with the dinner dishes and bid everyone good night, heading to my room. As I climbed the stairs I heard another set of steps not too far from mine. It was Kyo, and I guessed he was going to the roof. He often went there to think especially right before bed.

I opened my door and as I went to step inside I felt a hand enclose around my wrist. Kyo spun me around and I looked at him questioningly searching for an answer.

We have been together for a few months now but his touch still sent pleasant shivers up my arm. When I focused on Kyo again he was leaning forward and he gently kissed my lips. I kissed back with equal gentleness until he pulled back whispering "good night," and then he left. With that, shutting the door behind me, I walked into my room and got into bed.

**Kyo POV**

After lying on the roof for an hour I tired to go to sleep, our good night kiss still on my mind. It was a gentle kiss but it still sent warmth trailing through my body. "God I love that boy," I sighed.

The sleeping ides wasn't working and I decided that I wanted to be with Yuki. Just seeing him right now might help, so I walked the distance between ours rooms. When I slid his door closed behind me, and looked at him, I was stunned. The moonlight was shining on his face and he looked so calm. He was beautiful.

I was only planning on taking a peek but, his bed was so inviting, and I was tired. So, I walked over to Yuki's bed as quietly as I could and slipped in behind him. As I got comfortable Yuki unconsciously backed and curled up into my chest and warmth flooded throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and fell into a blissful sleep while holding my love.

**Yuki POV**

When I woke up the next morning my whole body felt warm and I was in heaven. As I lay still I realize that something is wrapped around my waist and the bed beneath me is moving. I opened my eyes to see that it is Kyo I am lying on and relax once again. I don't know when or why he came in but I am glad he did because I slept great.

I shifted my body so I lay perfectly between Kyo's legs, but he did not move. I stretched and rested my head on his shoulder once more, thinking about waking him up. As I turned my head, my lips met the soft skin of his neck in a light kiss. He started to stir so I did it again and smiled as Kyo's eyes fluttered open.

When he noticed what was going on, his hold on me was loosening, but I put a reassuring hand on his, and Kyo stopped. I then flipped over so we were chest to chest and he tightened his grip on me once more. Placing my hands behind his neck I intertwined my fingers in his hair and used my forearms to hold myself above Kyo's face. A small smile graced hi face and I leaned down to softly kiss him.

**Kyo POV**

When I woke up I still held Yuki in my arms and realized I'd slept great. I got a little worried about my actions but Yuki did not seem to mind so I relaxed. Yuki flipped over so we were face to face and I smiled at how graceful he'd done it. He lowered his down and my heartbeat quickened waiting for what was coming.

I sighed contentedly, enjoying those soft lips against my own once more. Yuki tasted so sweet and I started to run my hand up and down his spine. I could tell he liked it so I continued, even after the kiss had ended, just to feel the slight shiver he gave at my touch.

**Yuki POV**

During our kiss Kyo started rubbing my back and continued after it ended. I laid my head on his chest and let out a soft humming noise. _Damn it felt do good. _I sat there thinking (still enjoying the back rub) and tried to figure out what to do today. After a while I stopped, not wanting to leave his warmth. Whatever we could do today doesn't matter because, I am forever safe in Kyo's arms.

**A/N: I would really like to thank RollingOffHeads again for the inspiration and I hope everyone enjoyed this piece. It is something I came up with when I could not get to sleep so if something seems of let me know and I will fix it. Please please please review it would make me very happy :D  
**

**just push the button **

**you know you want to **

**it is right there**

**I swear it is look and push**


End file.
